Aria's Wishful Thinking
by prettylittletaylorswift
Summary: Aria basically decides it's about time her three best friends get to know her boyfriend a little better...as Ezra, rather than 'Mr. Fitz' ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars...unfortunately.**

**This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy!**

"You want us to what now?!" Spencer Hastings spluttered her coffee at Aria Montgomery's words.

"Okay, calm down. I just thought it might be a good idea for you guys to actually get to know Ezra…as a _friend_." Aria stated, giving a pointed glance to her three best friends, Spencer, Hanna and Emily, all who currently looked like they just witnessed Aria announcing she was a unicorn.

Silence greeted the tiny girl who seemed quite disappointed in her friends' reactions. Emily was the first to break the awkward tension that had flooded the table. "Look Aria, I love you and I totally accept your relationship with Mr. Fitz-"

"_Ezra_" Aria interrupted, correcting Emily.

"_Aria_" Emily exasperatedly sighed, "I've seen his underwear drawer! I just don't think I'm going to be able to bond with him about the latest Katy Perry single over diet coke and pizza."

Hanna cut in before Aria had the chance to protest, exclaiming, "You know what? Let's do it! _I_, for one, would _love_ to bond with Mr. Fitz. I bet he could let me in on all your dirty little secrets Aria!" Hanna giggled at Aria's now incredibly rosy face.

"Guys, seriously. It would mean the world to me if you could at least _make an effort_ to get to know him. Ezra's really…" Aria looked down and fiddled with the abstract and chunky rings on her hands before quietly saying, "he just means a lot to me."

* * *

Ezra burst out laughing, chuckling heavily and dismissing Aria's suggestion with a wave of the hand. He walked into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth, simply assuming Aria's nonsensical idea of a conversation was over. And quite simply, a joke.

Aria, on the other hand, had other ideas. She had believed getting the three girls on-board would be the difficult part, not thinking Ezra would be too hard to convince. Determined to create platonic love, and if not that, perhaps simple camaraderie, and eradicate any awkward tension between her three best friends and her boyfriend, Aria strong-mindedly charged into the bathroom.

"Ezra, I wasn't kidding." Aria stated to her boyfriend, who was now mute due to a mouth full of toothpaste froth and incapable of warding off Aria's incredibly convincing defences. "I'm serious! I want you to be able to get along with my friends, so we can _hang out_ and you know, be _normal_ teenagers."

Ezra, complete with toothbrush in mouth, gave Aria a pointed look. Aria ignored him and proceeded to pull out her phone's calendar. "Okay so how about…the fifth?" Overlooking whether Ezra actually appeared to be free that day or not, Aria quickly exclaimed "Awesome, it's locked in! We'll all meet at _The Brew_ for coffee". Aria looked up from her phone, ignored the evident look of disgruntlement illustrated on Ezra's face and kissed him on the cheek before swiftly exiting the apartment.

_This was going to be interesting._

**Okay, so what did you think? Should I continue with this story or leave it be? I would love your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanted to say thank you all so much for your kind words on chapter one! bite-me-im-irish, Kisses Bitches, ILAK, Calypsana, JosieCarter, HarrylovesGinny09, missdallywinston, abbyjannarone, Rosewood girl 317, guest, D and RissyWrites, you all were so kind and supportive! So here's chapter two!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

_**Wednesday the Fifth…**_

Ezra sipped the straw of his berry smoothie quietly, incredibly self-conscious of the fact that he currently possessed the fixated gazes of three silent and judgmental teenage girls. An awkward tension no one seemed willing to break had descended upon the group the moment Aria Montgomery had hastily initiated unnecessary introductions and then promptly disappeared into the girls' bathroom.

Ezra placed his smoothie down onto the coffee table and cleared his throat, prepared to instigate a form of conversation, _any_ form of conversation. "So girls…have you uhh…heard back from any colleges yet?" The moment those words left Ezra's lips he inwardly chastised himself, feeling incredibly foolish and incredibly like, well, their _English teacher._

It was clear the three girls had similar thoughts regarding his feeble attempt of conversation, as Spencer's eyes narrowed and Emily and Hanna awkwardly squirmed in their seats. Ezra's gaze fell back down to his suddenly intriguing lap and internally cursed Aria for leaving him alone and for suggesting this arrangement in the first place.

Finally Hanna spoke up, her voice containing a confident hint of humour. "So Mr. Fitz, what's Aria like?" Ezra let out a tiny breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in, relieved to finally end the group's nervous strain, when Hanna's voice suddenly took on a seductively suggestion tone, adding "_In bed_, that is". Ezra froze in his seat, his throat tightening and cheeks turning a definite shade of red, shocked at Hanna's insinuation.

"_Hanna_!" Emily's voice scolded the clearly unremorseful girl.

"What? If we have to do this," Hanna's hand motioned towards Ezra before continuing, "then we might as well have some fun with it!"

Thankfully Ezra looked over the girls to witness his beautiful girlfriend Aria approaching the table, finally returning from the bathroom. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ezra pulled out a chair beside his and kissed Aria on the cheek as she sat down assuredly. Aria seemed unaware of the stiff hesitation present at the table and ordered a large latte before settling down to delve into whatever deep topic of conversation she assumed was being held.

Greeted by an ensuing silence and pointed looks, Aria smiled brightly and with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm, exclaimed "Isn't this wonderful? I have my three best friends and my gorgeous boyfriend," She returned each pointed look with a masked warning and continued "all here together drinking coffee on this beautiful Wednesday and this feels good, doesn't it?" Aria chattered away leaving little room for interruption. "This is so great!"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed similarly, with Spencer remaining silent, eyes narrowed and fixed on Ezra, Emily squirming in her seat and looking like she was in desperate need of the bathroom, Hanna constantly barraging Ezra with awkward questions regarding Aria and Ezra's sex life, Aria avoiding Hanna's questions and babbling about everything _but_ the obvious fact that this afternoon was anything but a mistake, and Ezra nodding along to Aria's chattering and sneaking glances at his watch, desperately wishing the afternoon away.

Finally Aria determined the afternoon had been a success and that perhaps five hours of coffee was one hour too many for a 'first date', as she amusedly put it, and it was time for the quad to depart ways. Once Aria had pulled Spencer in for a hug and then turned to face Emily, Spencer suddenly yanked Ezra's arm, dragging him over to a darkened corner of the café.

"Spe-Spencer! What are you doing?" a confused Ezra stuttered.

Still maintaining a strong grip on Ezra's arm, Spencer fixated her dark eyes on Ezra's and intensely spoke. "Listen up Fitz. See that girl over there?" Ezra followed Spencer's pointed finger until it landed upon the love of his life, his beautiful Aria. His heart softened at the sight of her and he almost forgot his current predicament. That was, until Spencer yanked his body around so that he was facing her again.

"Oww, Spencer is this really necessary?" Ezra asked, a little irritated by Spencer's seemingly unnecessary violence.

"Yes this is necessary! That girl over there is _Aria_, my _best friend_, and I swear Mr Fitz, if you hurt her-"

Ezra suddenly understood and his expression changed. He looked deep into Spencer's fiery eyes and knew to take control of the conversation. He began speaking assuredly, knowing that his words were as true as his very being. "Spencer, there is not one thing I wouldn't do to keep Aria safe. I would give up my whole world just to make her happy and there is no way I would ever, ever hurt Aria." Spencer's grip weakened as she saw the evident truth illustrated on Ezra's face and uttered in his words. "She's the love of my life" Ezra stated simply.

* * *

"Wasn't that just wonderful?" Aria twirled passed Ezra and into his apartment as he unlocked the door. Ezra chuckled as his girlfriend collapsed backwards onto the bed, a joyful smile plastered onto her face.

"You do realise those were possibly _the most_ awkward and tension-filled five hours of my life?" Ezra grimaced in remembrance of the situation he had barely managed to survive. "Please tell me we do not ever have to do that again."

Aria scoffed and got up off the bed, walking towards Ezra. She started tugging at his tie, loosening it, and undid the top two buttons on his shirt. Pushing his dark, wavy hair back, Aria leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. After a good moment or two, Aria detached her lips and gently kissed his nose. "Of course we do babe. And next time you'll love it." Before Ezra could protest, Aria leaned in once more, kissing him fervently and slipping her tongue in his mouth. Ezra groaned inwardly as he felt his resolve slipping further and further away…

**So that was chapter two! Let me know if you want more and please review! :)**

**Also, I just wanted to apologise for this story's title...I literally couldn't think of anything better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the support guys! I still can't really wrap my head around the fact I have readers who actually enjoy reading my stuff.**

**Also, I tried to make this chapter longer because I know a lot of you were asking for that, so here you go! **

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

Aria sat up suddenly from the couch, unwrapping her arms from her current cuddling position with her boyfriend and clapped her hands excitedly. "Ezra! I've had the best idea!" she exclaimed, awakening a snoozing Ezra. He let out a soft groan and rubbed his eyes before attempting to pull Aria back in for a snuggle. Aria resisted and got up off the couch, walking across the small apartment towards the kitchen. "Ezra! I'm serious, you're gonna love this!" Aria assuredly promised, while turning on the kettle and pulling two mugs out from the cupboard.

Ezra, now fairly awake, turned his attention to his girlfriend, despite his all-too-familiar feeling of apprehension. Time had taught Ezra that whenever Aria wanted something, she got it, and Ezra was never one strong enough to deny his partner's desires. He was a weak target and they both knew it.

"What is it honey?" Ezra asked with nervous trepidation.

"Well… it's spring break next week and as far as I know, none of the girls have any plans yet, and neither do we, and I was just thinking about how well our coffee date went last week and so I was _thinking_…" Aria dragged out her words, deciding how best to approach Ezra with an idea she knew he would not be keen on. Ezra gulped uneasily, a niggling feeling that he might know what she was about to suggest seeping through his mind. Aria smiled sweetly and walked back over to Ezra, who was now sitting up on the couch, and took his right hand in hers before hurriedly continuing, "…maybe we could all go on a road trip together? Make our way up to New York?"

Her pleading eyes and soft lips, which quickly attached themselves to Ezra's before he could even utter a sound of protest, let Ezra know his fight was already lost.

* * *

_**One Week Later…**_

It was 6:58 am on a Saturday morning and Ezra's normally small, but pleasantly cozy apartment was anything but. The one-room dwelling was crammed with four teenage girls and a disgruntled Ezra, who desperately needed to brush his teeth but couldn't due to his bathroom constantly being employed to fix up hair and makeup. Apparently being on a road trip was no excuse for anything but the best of appearances, at least according to Hanna Marin. Not only was the apartment cramped but the air was filled with endless complaining and moaning about there 'not being enough coffee' and it being 'too early for breathing'.

One short, brunette girl however, was unnaturally and rather annoyingly, chirpy. "Come on guys, cheer up! This is going to be the best road trip ever!" Aria exclaimed. Her three best friends, Spencer, Hanna and Emily only responded with various groans and displays of facial anger.

"I can't believe you roped us into doing this Aria", Spencer complained with an irritated huff, searching through all of Ezra's kitchen cupboards for what was probably anything caffeinated.

"Well, what else would you be doing this spring break? Studying? Spending your afternoons playing scrabble with your ancient grandfather?" Aria's truthful words did nothing to please Spencer, who only scowled and promptly decided to give her friend the silent treatment.

Aria, slightly bemused with Spencer's immaturity, turned to face the other two girls and her boyfriend, all whom were looking rather unimpressed, and said, "Trust me, you guys are going to thank me for this later."

* * *

After an unnecessary, in Ezra's opinion, two hours of the girls packing and repacking belongings, fixing up appearances and, what appeared to be, stalling by the three not-so-excited girls, the group was finally ready to leave the apartment.

"Oh! Wait! Just one more thing!" Aria exclaimed, rushing over the refrigerator and pulling out a delicious-looking, homemade chocolate cake, generously decorated with cream and icing.

"Awesome! I'm really craving something sweet." Spencer stated eagerly, her silent treatment towards Aria apparently over.

Ezra and Aria exchanged swift looks, suddenly appearing quite uncomfortable.

"Ohh…uhh it wasn't really…" Aria stuttered and refused to look Spencer in the eye.

An awkward few seconds passed in confused silence before Hanna erupted, "OH. MY. GOD. Is this a sex thing?!"

Hanna's outburst was met with a furiously blushing Ezra and Aria, and a stunned Emily and Spencer.

"Wow, Mr. Fitz! Who would've thought you and Aria could be so…risqué!" Hanna squealed with delight.

If it were even possible, the blushing pair turned even redder and looked as if they wished the ground would swallow them whole.

Spencer simply gaped at Aria, not even bothering to hide her shock.

After a good moment or two, Emily, always the sensible and sensitive one, somewhat recovered from the couple's awkward revelation and decided to take command of the horrific situation. "Come on guys, we should get in the car. It's already 9 o'clock."

Like silent soldiers, everyone nodded and followed Emily's lead, carrying their luggage and depositing it in Ezra's car.

* * *

Needless to say, the first few hours in the car were immensely awkward and silent, well for the most part. Hanna Marin was never one to let things be, so naturally all she could talk about was Aria and Ezra's infamous cake.

"Seriously guys, we're like super close. You can tell me what you're planning to do with the cake." Greeted by silence, Hanna was not easily dissuaded. "Honestly, I won't judge."

Ezra responded by turning up the radio, while Aria made a point of being fascinated with the scenery.

Hanna leaned back with a huff. "Fine, just promise you'll take photos okay?"

Spencer stifled a laugh, receiving a harsh elbow nudge from Emily and a surprised but pleased look from Hanna.

Suddenly a very definite acoustic guitar strum resounded from the radio and into the car. The four girls, Aria in the front seat beside Ezra, and Hanna, Spencer and Emily in the back, all looked at each other with glints of excitement in their eyes. As the music began to build up, the four girls breathed in and prepared themselves to belt out the lyrics to one of their favourite songs. "I remember when we broke up, the first time, saying this is it I've had enough, 'cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month when you said you needed 'space', what?" The girls enthusiastically sang, almost shouting the lyrics, giggling and dancing in their car seats.

As the chorus came up, Spencer hollered above the noise, "Come on, Mr. Fitz! Join in!" and motioned for Ezra to turn the volume up. Ezra laughed and, deciding he may as well lose his one last string of dignity, began heartily bellowing out the legendary lyrics of Miss Taylor Swift.

"You're a terrible singer Mr. Fitz!" Emily giggly exclaimed.

Once the song was over, everyone collapsed into laughter, the awkward tension from before now defused. Ezra, although certain he was now deaf, smiled to himself, grateful things were improving.

The time passed quite quickly after the impromptu karaoke fest and the four girls settled in for some serious talk, likening to those they would have at sleepovers. "Guys…I'm on my period and I can feel a sneeze coming on!" Hanna groaned.

"Ugh, isn't that just the worst?!" Emily said, her face distorting itself at the apparently horrific and mutual memory. The other girls, apparently forgetting Ezra's presence in the car, vigorously agreed, and sympathetically suggested ways for Hanna to fight back the sneeze.

Ezra, frozen in the driver's seat, desperately attempted to block out the girls' conversation, but his confused and, though he would never admit it, _curious_ ears made that quite impossible. _What's this about sneezing and being on your period anyway?_

Hanna's groans launched into talk about other ailments and vexations of being female, Spencer mentioning cramps and still having to participate in gym class, Emily discussing her hatred for pads but the inconvenience of replacing tampons every few hours and Aria conversing her frustration over mood swings and sore boobs.

Ezra's eyes were glued to the road ahead, his breathing constricted and his hands gripped to the steering wheel. Despite the girls appearing to have forgotten about him, he was feeling deeply uncomfortable, sensing that perhaps he shouldn't be hearing the things he was hearing. Not only that, he was feeling quite horrified at the revelations being made, realising he had never really known what Aria, or any female for that matter, had to go through each month. After Hanna made a bitter comment blaming the male population for her miseries, Ezra even wondered whether he should offer up an apology. Frankly, he was just desperately wishing for a change in topic.

* * *

Eventually it was nearing nightfall, and an evident storm was setting in. There was no use attempting to drive into the night so Ezra suggested they stop overnight in a motel. The girls whole-heartedly agreed, clearly tired of sitting in a cramped car all day.

The second they pulled up to the motel, the girls practically bounded out, grabbing their luggage and making their way to the reception. Ezra chuckled, thinking it had probably entered their minds that they would be fighting over who would get to use the shower first.

Aria and Ezra walked together, hands linked and smiles shared. Despite the presence of the other girls, the pair were still incredibly grateful to share this time together, and planned to demonstrate their gratefulness to each other tonight.

After waiting a good thirty minutes at reception due to many other like-minded travellers seeking shelter from the incoming storm, the group were finally presented with two room keys. Aria and Ezra would share a room while Spencer, Hanna and Emily were to share an adjoining one.

Already whispering and snuggling into each other, it was clear Ezra and Aria were off in their own world, resulting in groans and eye rolls from the other girls. When it came time to depart ways into their separate rooms, Hanna, being her naturally subtle self, attempted a last bid to grab their attention. "Have fun with the cake guys!" And with a cheeky wink, added "And don't forget to take photos!"

**So what did you think? **

**I apologise if you don't like Taylor Swift, I know I probably shouldn't have put that in there but I couldn't help myself ;)**

**Let me know if you guys want more, I have ideas that could probably create about five-ish more chapters, so if you want them let me know! (And I mean, if you want more than that I'm sure I can come up with ideas)**

**Also, did I mention how much I love you guys?**

**OMG I ALMOST FORGOT. DID YOU GUYS SEE THE PROMO FOR NEXT WEEK'S EPISODE (4x20) BECAUSE I DID AND I ACTUALLY CRIED. THIS IS GOING TO BE SO INTENSE.**

**Make sure to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

Once Ezra and Aria were safely inside their motel room and away from Hanna's inquisitive and prying eyes, they breathed a sigh of relief and held each other, laughing softly at the ridiculousness of the days' events.

"Trust me, I would've never brought that cake if I had realised Hanna would be so…Hanna." Aria laughed.

Ezra just smirked and replied, "Well, it's here now and," looking around the poorly-lit, musky room continued, "it appears we're finally alone…"

"Oh, are we now?" Aria responded in a sly and adorably seductive voice, before wrapping her arms around Ezra's neck and leaning in for a passionate kiss.

The pair continued their make out session, Ezra walking across the room with Aria before falling backwards together onto the bed. Underneath Ezra's weight, Aria began unbuttoning Ezra's shirt while Ezra slipped his hands under Aria's top. With their hands fumbling and pulling, their tongues smashing and tugging, it was clear the couple were finally ready to eat that cake.

Suddenly a chilling scream broke the two apart. Bodies still entangled but faces covered in shock, Ezra and Aria stared at each other for a moment, their movement frozen. A second later, the dim lighting coming from the ceiling's one light globe, burst, catapulting the room into heavy darkness. The soft purr of the heater also came to a stop and the air was filled with a terrifying emptiness, the only sounds being Ezra and Aria's heavy breathing.

The fierce wind howled outside and flashes of lightning could be witnessed through the downpour of rain. This storm was truly setting in.

Aria let out a whimper and clung tightly to Ezra, petrified of the unknown. Before Ezra had the chance to act, the door of the room burst open and Aria shrieked with fear. Three figures tumbled into the dark room, crashing into furniture and causing a great commotion.

"Aria?!" a terrified voice emanated from one of the dark figures.

"Hanna?" Aria's grip on Ezra loosened slightly and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god, I'm so grateful you guys are here! The power went out and I was in the shower and I couldn't see anything and I almost slipped on the floor and the room was freezing and our window won't shut and the rain is flooding in and-"

A flash of lightning momentarily illuminated the motel room.

"Hanna! Shut up!" Spencer's voice interrupted the blabbering girl, who, Aria now noted due to the flash of lightning, was dressed only in a bath towel and was dripping wet.

"So that was you who screamed?" Ezra spoke up, motioning towards Hanna.

Hanna miserably nodded and shivered dramatically.

Still tangled together from their passionate kissing only a few moments beforehand, Ezra and Aria looked into each other's eyes before nodding and breaking apart. Ezra grabbed a large, fuzzy towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around Hanna, who gratefully thanked him. Aria motioned for Emily and Spencer to come in, before shutting the door behind them. Cloaked in almost complete darkness, Ezra began the hunt for a flashlight or any candles and matches.

"We're really sorry guys, for barging in like this," Emily sincerely apologised, keenly noting Ezra's unbuttoned shirt and what appeared to be the formation of a hickey on Aria's neck as another strike of lightening illuminated the room.

"Yeah, uh we can go back, if you want," Spencer announced, attempting to appear brave but internally feeling like the size of a mouse.

"Okay, um speak for yourself! There's no way I'm going back there!" Hanna declared, still shivering underneath the two bath towels.

"Ahh, found it! I knew I packed one." Ezra proudly proclaimed, a beam of light suddenly flooding the room from his flashlight.

All four girls breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for the return of some normality.

* * *

Two hours later and after several failed attempts of closing the girls' window to shut out the flooding rain pouring into the room, and no return of electricity, Ezra and Aria found themselves snuggled together in a blanket, feeding each other snacks sourced the motel's vending machine (which only needed a friendly push to deposit some free condiments) and surrounded by romantically lit candles…and the unimpressed gazes of Hanna, Spencer and Emily.

The five were all huddled underneath the blanket of the room's king-sized bed, and despite its massive size, it was obvious that it was not made to accommodate such a large group of people. The motel room was scarce of furniture, let alone carpet, so while Emily, Hanna and Spencer had attempted to stay as far away as possible from the apparently horny couple, the cold had driven them to shiver communally in the one bed. While Aria and Ezra seemed oblivious to the outside world, passionately making out underneath the covers, the three girls shared displeased glances and desperately struggled to situate themselves on the opposite end of the bed.

Once the couple's kissing appeared to be turning into something more, with hands groping and bodies avidly moving, Emily loudly coughed, attempting to seize their attention. When the couple simply ignored her, she uncomfortably spoke up. "Seriously guys? We're trying to sleep here."

"Yeah, get a room" Spencer muttered bitterly.

Aria broke away from her heated kiss with Ezra and stared at Spencer, eyes narrowed. "Seriously? _Get a room_?"

Spencer looked away irritably. "Fine, whatever" before mumbling quietly, "Just don't get pregnant."

Aria and Ezra resumed their kissing, though dialing their intensity back a little, appearing to remember they weren't quite alone.

Hanna on the other hand, seemed thrilled at the live show she was receiving. "Wow, you guys really go at it!" she exclaimed ecstatically.

Aria pulled away from Ezra's lips, sighing and turning to face Hanna. "Did you want some popcorn or something? Maybe take a few photos?" she mockingly inquired.

Hanna, ignoring Aria's sarcasm, grinned enthusiastically and replied, "I noticed you guys still hadn't dug into the cake yet" she winked before shining the beam of her flashlight over the untouched cake sitting on the bedside table.

* * *

Around one am, after approximately three hours of listening and witnessing Aria and Ezra furiously make out, Spencer had had enough. She sat up and roared, unleashing her pent-up anger. "OKAY ENOUGH! WE GET IT! YOU'RE AS HORNY AS RABBITS, NOW COULD YOU PLEASE STOP YOUR DRY HUMPING AND TONGUE WRESTLING AND LET ME SLEEP!"

Ezra and Aria pulled apart and stared at Spencer in shock. So did Emily and Hanna. An awkward silence descended and Spencer's cheeks turned a rosy pink. "I mean, it's just…we're tired you know…" she mumbled nervously, her gaze dropping, before hiding back under the blankets.

All was silent for the next thirty seconds before a tiny squeak of a noise was released into the air. Aria and Ezra looked at each other confused before feeling the end of the bed shake vigorously. Suddenly an eruption of noise was let out and Hanna threw back the covers, her mouth wide open and her hand clutching her stomach as she hysterically burst out laughing. Emily began giggling too, and soon enough everyone, Spencer included, were all uproariously laughing and wiping away tears.

The hilarity of the situation was absurd and Spencer's outburst had done nothing to improve the situation, yet Hanna's magnificent sense of humour had saved the day.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I tried to make it longer but it just wasn't happening. **

**A huge thank you to the reviews from Guest, RissyWrites, CanadianAngel97, missdallywinston and ILAK. **

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING GUYS! READING A REVIEW SERIOUSLY LIFTS MY SPIRITS UP SO MUCH AND GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE!**

**Also, how unbelievable was last week's episode? (4x20) I think I cried for a legit hour...my poor babies. :( It's going to take so much for Ezria's relationship to be restored, though I do have hope that it will! #ezriaisendgame **

**But I'm super excited to see Aria go a bit crazy and trash Ezra's apartment! The promo looks awesome.**

**Anyway, please review and have a wonderful day/night! I love you all so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I honestly can't thank you enough for all the reviews and follows and just all the support. JosieCarter, inbar3589, joshpeeta, Prancinginthepark, missdallywinston, 4 Ezria, HarrylovesGinny09, Guest and b, thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Anyway, enough talking, here's chapter five!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

Ezra Fitz groaned softly with contentment as he felt a delightful caressing of his leg beneath the warm blankets of the motel room. With his eyes closed, he listened to the peaceful sound of the rain pouring outside, grateful to be out of the stormy weather and in bed with his beautiful girlfriend, Aria Montgomery. Aria's delicate leg lightly stroked Ezra's, her toes playfully inching themselves higher and higher…

"Ohh Ezraaaa…" Aria's distinct moan was enough to arouse a playful smirk from Ezra. He was never going to get tired of Aria's melodic voice, whether she was giggling like the seventeen-year-old he sometimes forgot she was, or purring sexual insinuations huskily into Ezra's ear.

Despite his blissful feeling, Ezra couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. Disorientated and still in the process of waking up, he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was…but there was _something_ acutely wrong. Ezra's eyelids fluttered open and his perplexed expression softened at the sight next to him. Aria was curled up into Ezra's chest, her tiny stature allowing her to fit perfectly in the embrace of Ezra's larger frame. Ezra paused for a moment to appreciate the raw beauty of his girlfriend. Even in the early hours of the morning, her face free of any makeup and her hair a tangled mess, Aria was truly stunning.

Aria's soft lips were simply begging Ezra to be covered in adoration but when he leant in to tenderly kiss them, he noticed she was breathing heavily and was apparently still fast asleep. Ezra's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his gaze dropped to what appeared to be Aria's legs, lying quite _motionless_ underneath the bed's blankets.

Suddenly, Ezra's eyes widened in horror as he grasped the situation. Sitting up abruptly, Ezra discovered to his utter dismay, that _Spencer Hastings, _lying directly opposite Ezra at the foot of the bed, was the one currently stroking him! _Extremely_ close to some _very_ private parts! "Spencer?!" Ezra spluttered in shock. Spencer stirred slightly at Ezra's exclamation but it was clear she was still in a deep slumber. The brunette was sleeping opposite Ezra and, sitting up, Ezra could now see her legs were steadily moving in circular motions beneath the sheets, steadily moving against _Ezra's_ legs. "Spencer!" Ezra exclaimed a little more vocally, attempting to flee from Spencer's advances without disturbing his thankfully still sleeping girlfriend. Spencer jolted at the exclamation and stiffened almost immediately. Her once avidly moving legs froze and after a few seconds, which were most likely spent in pure shock, detached themselves from Ezra's legs. Spencer adjusted her body so that she was sitting upright and with a look that could only be described as complete horror, turned to face Ezra.

"Was I-Were-Were my legs-?" Spencer stuttered in a confused whisper. Ezra, sporting a similar expression on his face, simply nodded across the bed in fright.

Both sets of eyes flickered over to Aria, who somehow was still fast asleep. Ezra silently thanked Aria for her deep sleeping - never had he felt so grateful. Although she was tiny, she could be ferociously aggressive when she wanted to be. Ezra and Spencer looked back at each other with deep embarrassment and nodded knowingly. There would never be any mention of this. Ever.

Trying to desperately move on, both Ezra and Spencer surveyed the scene before them. It was almost comical, in the maddest of ways. Hanna was lying with one arm hanging out of the bed and her mouth wide open. As she was during the day, so was she during the night. Hanna's snores could easily compare to those of a hibernating bear with a congested throat, or perhaps a kinder comparison would be a jet plane preparing to leave the runway. If she weren't so embarrassed about the previous situation, Spencer probably would've laughed out loud. Hanna would be mortified once confronted with the truth.

Lying face down on the pillow, in-between Spencer and Hanna at the foot of the bed, was Emily, who had somehow during the night managed to throw her t-shirt and bra off right across the room, so her top-half was lying completely exposed. Spencer gasped and cried "Emily! Wake up!" and attempted to cover her body up with the bed sheets. At witnessing the sight, Ezra's cheeks turned bright red and he cleared his throat uncomfortably, averting his gaze.

The next few moments passed by in a blur. Hanna's snores were cut off mid-air by a frustrated Spencer and Emily's cry of panic emanated throughout the room. To anyone walking into the room at that precise moment, the chaos and display of the scenario would probably liken to that of an orgy or some wild drunken party gone wrong. This whole situation was wrong on so many levels and it was all Ezra could do to stop himself from fleeing from the room that very minute.

Ezra turned his attention towards Aria, who somehow throughout all the madness and noise, was still soundly sleeping. Yet Aria, it seemed, was not willing to let the moment pass by without contributing her input of awkwardness, despite the high hopes of everyone in the bed. The delight moaning Ezra had awoken to, which he evidently incorrectly paired with the leg fondling which Ezra was now trying so desperately to block out of his mind, was continuing, well _escalating_ really. Scanning his eyes across the bed, Ezra could see to his deep embarrassment that the three girls, who were all now thankfully fully clothed, were intently watching Aria in shock.

By the sounds of Aria's husky moans emanating through the morning air, it was obvious she was having a very _heated_ dream, about Ezra, no doubt. If it weren't for the incredibly bizarre setting, Ezra probably would've been incredibly turned on but as it was, he only felt mortified. His cheeks a deep, rosy red, Ezra gently shook Aria's arm in a desperate attempt to awaken her.

Aria's moaning abruptly stopped as she blinked open her eyes. She looked up at Ezra and smiled. Lifting her head up, she licked her lips suggestively, motioning for Ezra to close the gap between them. Ezra, now all too keenly aware of his surroundings and _company_, leaned down and gave Aria a simple, quick peck on the lips. Aria frowned and let out a whimper of disapproval. Ezra however, threw back the covers and got out of bed, walking across the room and entering the private bathroom, immensely relieved to have finally escaped that atrocity of a morning awakening.

Aria sat up, slightly puzzled and still incredibly sleepy. She found herself under the heavy gazes of all three girls. After a good few seconds of silence, Aria spat out "What? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

The girls exchanged quick and uncomfortable glances, conveying an array of different emotions from disbelief to amusement to embarrassment. Never had a more awkward morning occurred.

With only tense silence as an answer, Aria threw back the covers in irritation and stalked across the room to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"This is horrific! Can you believe how loud they're being in there?" Emily shuddered in revulsion.

Spencer grimaced and nodded in agreement. "I just can't believe they're just _going for it_, in the next room!"

Hanna simply smirked and replied, "Well, I suppose they have a whole night to catch up on. We did kinda spoil their evening."

The walls in the motel room were thin and the adjoining bathroom walls were no exception. By the incredibly loud moaning and occasional scream, it was evident that Hanna was completely correct in saying Aria and Ezra were 'catching up on lost time'. Despite having some guilt in reserve for knowingly intruding on the couple's night alone, to the three girls, the sound of their best friend making love to their _English teacher, _somehow completely eradicated any sympathetic feelings towards the couple. Needless to say, Aria's attempt at creating friendship between her boyfriend and her three best friends was not exactly progressing as well as she'd hoped.

* * *

After a good hour, Ezra and Aria finally reappeared, looking quite pleased with themselves. Spencer and Emily on the other hand, were not quite so pleased and greeted the couple with riled stares. Hanna, of course, was never one for complaining about a free live show but even she had to admit the past hour had been a little nauseating.

The next few hours passed in a frustrated fashion as after an inspection of the girls' room determined it was in no way usable, a weather report issuing news about more severe storm weather arriving shortly, and still no return of the motel's electricity, the group of five were exactly where they were twelve hours earlier, all piled together in the one bed.

"Are you sure the storm is all that bad? Surely we can just drive back to Rosewood? We could make it by nightfall?" Emily optimistically offered.

Spencer cynically scoffed. "Please. Have you looked out the window recently? We wouldn't make it one mile down the road without smashing into a tree."

Emily delivered an irritated stare to Spencer who only returned one just as severe. Just before Emily could bite back with an enraged comment, Ezra cut through the livid tension. "Spencer's right, Emily. It's really safest if we stay here another night, possibly two. I do not want to be responsible for ending your lives just before you all graduate."

"Hey, this could actually be really fun if we wanted it to!" For a girl who lived for her hairstyling tools, Hanna was being uncharacteristically enthusiastic about the whole prospect.

* * *

"So…I suppose you could always get a head start on your English reports?" Ezra suggested light-heartedly, apparently attempting and failing to ease the rigidity in the room.

Aria, Hanna and Emily simply stared at him with their faces displaying a mixture of disbelief and fright. Spencer on the other hand, actually began considering it. "The thing is though, I've already made a start and I left all my notes at home…" she began to seriously ponder her predicament for a few moments.

Ezra too began to look frightened, exclaiming "Woah, guys, I was kidding! That-that was me attempting to crack a joke….never mind." It was quite clear none of the girls had picked up on that.

"Oh." Said Spencer simply.

Again, silence descended onto the group.

"Why don't we play a game?!" Hanna suddenly enthusiastically burst out.

"Well, actually, I think I did pack a crossword in my bag! I'll go get it!" Ezra piped up with equal enthusiasm.

Spencer eagerly nodded at the prospect, while Aria and Emily exchanged pained looks.

"Umm, how about no?! I meant a _fun_ game." Hanna was not too impressed either.

"Well, what sort of game are you suggesting?" Spencer asked inquisitively, though with a note of apprehension.

"Ohh, trust me. You're going to _love_ this one." Hanna stated with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

**CLIFFHANGER! Haha omg I'm so lame.**

**So what did you think? Please review/favourite/follow, whatever you want! I love hearing from you guys so please feel free to send me a message or review :)**

**Also, if you want to follow me on tumblr, I have two blogs: my side blog 'ezraschickpeas' which is 100% PLL and then my main blog 'itslikewedontremembertherain'.**

**And what did you guys think about this week's episode? (4x21) I loved seeing Aria trash Ezra's apartment but I was a little disappointed to not see any Ezra at all. And it appears Aria sleeps with some random guy next episode which is frankly a bit heartbreaking but hopefully she doesn't really continue to see him much afterwards. **

**Okay, I need to stop talking. Have a wonderful day/night! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait guys but here's chapter six!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

"_Truth or Dare_? What are we, in fifth grade?" Spencer scornfully shot down Hanna's suggestion of entertainment.

"Well, I was thinking about adding a little _twist_ to it…" Hanna playfully hinted with a look in her eye that scared the absolute crap out of Ezra.

As if thinking similar thoughts, Aria exchanged a worried glance with her boyfriend. Knowing Hanna, there would be absolutely no boundaries on a game such as this.

"What sort of twist, Hanna?" Emily inquisitively asked, despite a good part of her brain telling her this was going to end very badly.

Always the actress, Hanna replied in a very nonchalant voice, though it was clearly evident she was trying to hide the enthusiastic elation laced in her words. "Any fun game involves alcohol and stripping", she said with a shrug.

"Hanna!" Emily and Aria shrieked together.

"You have got to be kidding me, Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed in a tone sounding much like a disappointed mother.

"What?!" Hanna shot back in irritancy. "Seriously guys, anyone would think you were nuns or holy saints by the way you act sometimes."

Ezra let out a short, cynical laugh before getting harshly elbowed in the stomach by an annoyed Aria.

"Whatever. Someone just ask the first question okay?" Emily quickly said, hoping to diffuse the rising tension between the group. They were after all, going to be sleeping in the same bed that night.

Surprisingly, Spencer Hastings was the first to start. "_Mr Fitz_…truth or dare."

Ezra gulped, his eyes wide and nervously flittering across from Spencer to Aria.

Aria sighed. "You know you can call him _Ezra_ right?"

Spencer ignored Aria and looked expectantly at her English teacher.

After a few heavy seconds passing, Ezra realised his girlfriend was not going to respond to his silent and desperate pleas for help and decided there was nothing he could do but answer Spencer. "Uhh truth?" Ezra said, quite uncertainly.

"Truth, okay…hmm…have you ever..." Spencer took a deep breath in and dramatically paused, decorating the room with suspense. After a few swift glances around the room, she lowered her voice and whispered "_purposely_ changed a student's grade based on whether you like them or not?"

Ezra let out his breath in immense relief.

"Wow, Spence. _Juicy_." Hanna declared sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the brunette girl. "You're supposed to ask_ interesting_ questions, not freaking study tips!"

Spencer narrowed her eyes at the blonde and again, Emily, sensing this whole scenario could quickly go downhill and she could quite possibly find herself sleeping in Fitz's car with her two bickering friends, quickly intervened and asked Aria "Truth or Dare?"

Aria shrugged. "Dare, I guess."

"Okay…I dare you… to _kiss_ the prettiest girl here, on the cheek." Emily flirtatiously smiled.

Hanna giggled and clapped her hands approvingly. "See Spence? Now this is a perfect example of how to properly play Truth or Dare. Though, I'll admit, it is a little too G-rated for my liking, but after your question, I'll take it."

Spencer grunted and folded her arms, promptly deciding she was no longer on speaking terms with the blonde.

Aria blushed at Emily's dare and cast Ezra a quick glance before situating herself on her knees and crawling across the bed. Silence captivated the large bed as Aria crawled passed Ezra…then passed Emily…and passed a somewhat shocked and offended Hanna, before quickly placing a soft and slightly embarrassed kiss on a dumfounded Spencer's cheek.

"You-you really think I'm the prettiest?" Spencer asked in a tone normally reserved for cute puppies and babies. Aria smiled sweetly and simply nodded her tiny head.

Spencer beamed at the girl and all her previous disgruntlement towards Hanna and this game were lost.

Quickly recovering from the shock of Aria's rejection, Hanna piped up excitedly. "Okay, my turn now!" she exclaimed, practically squealing with anticipation. "So Aria, I want you and Mr Fitz to go and grab that chocolate cake and – "

Spencer interrupted, protesting "Hey that's not fair! The last two questions have been directed towards those two, you can't give them a third!"

"So?" Hanna let out an irritated huff.

For what seemed like the hundredth time this hour, Emily dived into the conversation, scrambling to salvage any remaining hope of a drama-free and somewhat enjoyable afternoon, albeit spent in a crowded bed with her three hormonal best friends and her English teacher. "Spencer! Truth or dare?"

Spencer sighed. "I don't really know…truth?" It was evident that despite Aria's kiss, Spencer was still not entirely enthusiastic about the game. There was no doubt in her mind that the afternoon could be much better spent, her memory drifting back to Mr Fitz's incredibly tempting suggestion of a crossword.

"If you woke up one morning, as a _dude_, what would you do?" Emily offered with a small smirk.

Aria and Hanna giggled and waited in anticipation for Spencer's answer. Ezra held in his breath and hoped beyond belief that Spencer would take the high, _mature_ road in response to Emily's question.

"Well…I guess I would first…" Spencer's expression furrowed as she recognised the impossibility of coming up with a composed answer. A small smile creeped its way onto Spencer's face and she bit her lip in an attempt to suppress the giggle that was surfacing from her throat. "I think we all know _exactly_ what I would do…"

Ezra's face turned red as all four girls giggled hysterically.

"Okay, okay! Someone ask me a question now!" Hanna demanded impatiently, a beaming smile plastered on her face. There was nothing that pleased Hanna more than to simply enjoy time with her best friends, away from all the drama Rosewood had to offer. Perhaps this whole 'road trip to New York' thing hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

Aria gasped excitedly as it appeared an idea entered her brain. She leaned over to whisper in Spencer's ear before the two of them burst into laughter. "What is it? Ask me guys?!" Hanna implored.

"Okay, so we want you-" Aria took one look at Spencer and burst out laughing again, leaving a very impatient Hanna.

"Come on guys!" Hanna whined.

Aria took a deep breath in, attempting to subdue her giggles before continuing "describe the last time you had sex…but do so while impersonating Principal Hackett!"

Ezra rolled his eyes at Aria before letting out a little smile. Even he had to admit this was going to be good.

Emily, Aria and Spencer waited eagerly for the hilarious scene they knew was about to descend. Hanna had always been a drama queen and her impersonations were enough to leave them in stiches for days.

Yet as all eyes were trained on Hanna's, they noticed the rumpled expression of her weathering smile, the collection of tears that began to fall from her blue eyes, the collapsing of her previously ecstatic expression. Aria let out a little gasp and dropped her smile before hurriedly crawling across the bed to tackle Hanna into a bear hug. Spencer and Emily were quick to join as all the girls held their now sobbing friend. Holding Aria and Hanna between them, Spencer and Emily exchanged questioning looks, perplexed at Hanna's negative reaction to what was supposed to be a funny game.

And Ezra, oh Ezra. For what had to be the fifty-thousandth time since leaving on this doomed road trip, he questioned his sanity for ever agreeing to this. What on earth was he doing, sitting here on a bed with four teenage girls, one of whom was sobbing her heart out while her English teacher sat there, confused and uncomfortable. How had he ever managed to get himself in such a situation? He had certainly not received any preparation for such an occasion as this in his teaching degree.

After a few moments, Hanna broke free from underneath the huddle of girls, gasping for air. The group disbanded but remained close to the blonde, prepared to restructure the huddle if need be. Aria stroked Hanna's arm, while Spencer fixed her socks and Emily passed Hanna tissues.

"I'm-I'm sorry guys!" Hanna gulped, tears still trailing down her face.

After the three girls insisting there was no need for Hanna to apologise, she continued, knowing they deserved an explanation. "I'm sorry, it's just…the last time I had sex…was with Caleb!" Hanna burst into tears again and the three girls rebuilt their protective clump, holding and comforting their friend.

After a good while, Hanna had calmed down enough to talk. All five resumed their previous seated positions on the bed, allowing Hanna the space she needed to breathe. "I'm sorry Mr Fitz. I'm just a bit hormonal, you know? Periods and all!"

Ezra's face turned an even deeper shade of crimson. "No, no! There's no need to apologise Hanna! I completely….understand." His voice faltered as he realised there was absolutely nothing about this scenario that he understood.

It was evident that Hanna was still suffering from her recent break up with Caleb and it took a lot of comforting and encouragement from the three girls to calm her down.

"You have to believe that there is someone, someone _right_, out there for you Hanna." Aria affirmed while unconsciously stroking Ezra's hand.

Ezra smiled and gazed lovingly at his girlfriend. There really was only one Aria Montgomery in this world.

"And know that you are incredibly strong and beautiful and smart and you don't even need a guy!" Spencer encouraged.

"Trust me, you _absolutely_ don't need a guy." Hanna laughed softly at Emily's words before blowing her nose hard into a tissue.

"Thanks guys. I really needed this." Hanna spoke, looking at each girl individually.

After a few comfortable seconds of companioned silence, Spencer spoke up. "You know, if we are having a heart-to-heart…there is something I want to talk to you guys about."

"What is it Spence?" Emily asked supportively.

"Well, it's about Toby and I. We're…I just…I feel like our relationship might be going downhill. We haven't…" Spencer paused and she blushed, casting her eyes towards Ezra. Picking up her courage, she quietly said "we haven't 'you-know' in months."

"Had sex?" Hanna asked blatantly.

"Hanna!" Emily protested.

Spencer blushed some more but nodded. "Do you think he just doesn't…enjoy it?"

"What? No, Spence. Of course he would." Aria said.

"Maybe you should just try a few new things, you know, sex-wise." Hanna spoke up.

"Umm what?" Emily looked shocked.

"Something to keep Toby on his toes, something to keep him excited, that's all!" Hanna piped, her eyes suddenly growing with excitement. "Any ideas Aria?"

Aria looked stunned. "What? Why me?"

"Well you're the one who's had a boyfriend the longest, and evidently from your earlier bathroom 'activities' and that chocolate cake you brought, which by the way, remind me again why it hasn't been used yet?" Hanna gave Aria a questioned look before proceeding "so it's evident that you obviously have the best sex life. Am I wrong?"

Ezra gaped at Hanna and gulped in terror. _This was not happening. This could not be happening. _

"No…you're not wrong." Aria confirmed with a weak and nervous smile.

"Well? Any tips for Spencer? She's in real strife here." Hanna asked demandingly.

Spencer smiled appreciatively. "That was a really great use of that word, Han."

Aria swallowed nervously. "Well, I…there is this _thing_ we do sometimes…and I think Ezra likes it, you like it right?" Aria turned to face Ezra, questioning him.

In shock and unable to speak, Ezra simply stared in horror at Aria.

"Wow, Aria, you know, I don't think he does actually like that! Maybe you should stop, look at his expression!" Hanna laughed.

Ezra seemed to regain his ability of speech and whispered something in Aria's ear. She nodded and turned to her friends. "Sorry, it's just a little…personal. But maybe you could try initiating a romantic date or something?"

The last few hours of the afternoon passed by in deep best-friend discussion. Spencer was given a few more tips regarding her relationship with Toby, and Emily voiced her concern about wanting to ask out a certain girl from school, who could quite possibly be gay but then again, it could all be one big misunderstanding on Emily's part. Eventually, the conversation landed at Aria's feet. "Is there anything you need to talk about Aria?" Spencer asked.

Aria glanced at Ezra before quickly answering with a simple "no".

"Oh come on. I know that look, there's something, isn't there?" Spencer pressed.

"There's really nothing Spence." Aria reaffirmed, her voice strong and confident but her face displaying a look her three best friends and boyfriend had come to learn meant she was trying to hide something. Ezra was puzzled and frankly, a little upset._ Surely Aria knew she could talk to him about anything? Or maybe it was _about_ him? _

"Aria? Is it something…about us?" Ezra gently spoke, brushing a wayward piece of hair away from her face.

Aria's face crumpled and she reached out her arms to Ezra. Her boyfriend wasted no time in holding her in his arms, protectively guarding her from the world. Spencer, Emily and Hanna sat back, confident Aria had the comfort she needed.

Aria pulled back slightly from Ezra's embrace, enough to be able to look up into his face. "I'm just worried about college. We get offers soon and I'm terrified Ezra!" Aria began to cry and rested her forehead on Ezra's chest.

"Aria…Aria, listen to me." Ezra lifted her chin gently and held her gaze with his steadfast promise. "We've talked about this. Wherever you want to go, I'll go to. This doesn't have to mean goodbye."

Aria responded with more sobs, though they sounded relieved and somewhat happy. She smiled and lifted her head to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Hours later, after concluding their emotional confessions, filling their stomachs up on gourmet vending machine snacks and attempting to take turns using the one bathroom, the group of five were exhausted and ready for bed. Despite surviving the previous night's shame and embarrassment, each were still hesitant and awkward when it came to physically climbing under the bed covers and situating themselves in such close approximations with each other. Well, the four girls would have been fine if it was just them, but somehow sharing a bed with their English teacher just wasn't okay.

Spencer and Ezra took one look at each other before deciding to sleep as far away as they possibly could from each other. There was no way either individual wished to repeat that morning's actions. Emily wore at least three layers of clothing on her top half, and when questioned why by Aria, simply blushed and said she was feeling cold. After much deliberation over bed positions, Ezra and Aria lay next to each other at the head of the bed, with Spencer, Emily and Hanna situated across from them, though this time _Hanna_ was across from Ezra.

Much more reserved tonight, Ezria only shared a few simple goodnight kisses before laying comfortably in each other's arms. They had let out their pent-up energy in the bathroom this morning.

The night's last words belonged to Spencer, who pointedly said to Hanna "Quit the snoring tonight! You sounded like a freaking jet plane!"

"Hey! I most certainly do not snore!" Hanna protested adamantly.

As the other four would soon find out, Hanna was of course _wrong. _And as Ezra would soon find out, was also a _kicker_.

**So I hope you liked the chapter! I've been quite busy lately as I just started uni and I've been trying to get settled. I know that's a pretty annoying excuse but it's all I've got. But I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, so I hope that kinda makes up for it!**

**What did you guys think of the finale?! I was super happy with it, I thought it was a really great episode. I'm so happy to finally have answers about the night Ali went missing and *SPOILER ALERT DONT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE YET* I'm actually really happy Ezra got shot! Now Aria will realise how she can't live without him and she can nurse him back to health and it'll be beautiful and romantic :) I'm a hopeless dreamer.**

**Oh and if anyone wants to follow my blogs on Tumblr, my PLL one is 'ezraschickpeas' and my main blog is 'itslikewedontremembertherain'. **

**Anyway, please review! I love you all xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Before you read this chapter, I just wanted to let you know something. So I'm an idiot and I uploaded chapter six but it was missing its opening line! I didn't even notice until a few days ago, but I've added that back in now so if you wanna go have a quick look. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars...**

"Okay, no. I am not letting you waste a perfectly good chocolate cake." Hanna adamantly protested. "I mean, it was your ridiculous idea to not even use it…but that doesn't mean we can't all enjoy it on the road."

Ezra and Aria exchanged pained, uncomfortable looks before Emily spoke up. "Hanna, I think….maybe you should just let it go, okay?"

Hanna shot her hands up in the air. "Come on! Seriously, if they're not gonna lick it off of each other, I may as well be licking it off my own fingers in the car!"

"Umm ew! Hanna, that's disgusting!" Emily exclaimed with a horrified look plastered to her face.

"Okay, can we just get out of here already? I'm pretty sure this room's vile fumes are permanently entrenched in my nasal cavity." Spencer interrupted.

All five nodded in agreement, and after ensuring all bags were packed and ready to go, (and Hanna had snatched up the chocolate cake which Ezra and Aria would have much preferred to leave standing on the bedside table) finally exited the motel room.

The group then made their way down to the motel reception, where Spencer proceeded to launch her Hastings fury at the motel clerk who refused to offer a refund on the girls' room. The poor clerk, who only looked about fourteen years of age and who probably earned less than minimum wage, shrivelled in his seat just managing to splutter that the motel had a no-refunds policy. At this news, most would have simply let the situation go, yet Spencer Hastings wasn't most people. And so she spent the next thirty minutes in pointless argument with the unfortunate boy while the rest wandered aimlessly around the motel's equally sad-looking shop and seriously pondered leaving Spencer behind.

Eventually even Spencer had to admit defeat, though she bitterly grumbled about writing a 'long, nasty letter to the motel's establishment, if you could even call it an establishment' and all five were once again piled into Ezra Fitz's car. Due to the intense stormy weather conditions, the group had called off New York, instead deciding their spring break would simply be best spent in the comfort and security of Rosewood, as much as an oxymoron that was.

The storm raged violently, with wild winds sweeping across the roads and heavy rains berating any travellers transiting along the highway back to Rosewood. Ezra, as the designated driver, was taking it slow, praying he would not be responsible for any lives lost on this far-from-conventional spring break.

After several long hours of painfully measured driving, the group had managed to consume all of their packed food supplies which had been scavenged from the motel's vending machines. It was clear none of them were going to last much longer, especially Spencer who with low-blood sugar, as everyone knew, was even more frightening than no-caffeine Spencer. And that's how Hanna and Aria once again, ended up in a fight over a chocolate cake.

"Look, Hanna we've been through this! No cake, okay?!" Aria spun around from her front passenger seat to face Hanna, who with her arms crossed and a defiant expression painted on her face, did not look ready to give up.

"What's even the big deal? We're all starving and we're never gonna make it back to Rosewood by nightfall if we make stops for food, so why not dig in?" Hanna demanded.

A pale looking Spencer lifted her head from the headrest and looked softly at Aria. "Please Aria? I don't know how much longer I can last."

And with that, Aria's resolve disappeared and despite her hesitancy and remaining embarrassment surrounding the cake's presence, nodded her tiny head. "Okay fine…but no more jokes okay, Hanna?"

Hanna beamed and squealed enthusiastically. She grabbed the cake and a few spoons she mysteriously pulled from her bag and eagerly began to devour the sweet dessert.

"Hey, at least feed Spence first! She looks like she's about to wither away." Aria exclaimed, a little shocked at Hanna's self-interest.

Lying limp, head back against the headrest, Spencer weakly smiled and opened her mouth to accept the spoonful of cake Hanna promptly offered. Aria laughed as Hanna quite ungracefully shoved the chocolate cake into Spencer's mouth, smothering her lips with the thick icing.

After a few minutes, Spencer appeared to be on the road to recovery and Hanna diverted her attention back towards feeding herself. She also offered Aria and Emily spoons, winking and offering to feed them too.

While Aria gratefully accepted the spoon, Emily refused with a grimace. "I can't! Just knowing what they were-"

Aria shot a dirty look towards Emily who quickly backtracked. "I just can't Hanna."

"Fine. Suit yourself." Hanna shrugged and licked some icing off her lips. "More for me I guess."

"Do you want some babe?" Aria offered to Ezra.

"Only if you feed me." Ezra replied with a wink, his hands fixed to the steering wheel.

Aria giggled and scooped up some of the cake with her fingers before gingerly placing it in Ezra's mouth. Her giggles quietened as Ezra's tongue took hold of her fingers, unwilling to release them and begin to seductively lick them. Aria's eyes began to glaze over at the sensation and she felt an overwhelming urge to feel his tongue on her lips. Ezra let out a small moan of satisfaction and released Aria's now clean, though saliva covered, fingers and cast her his beautiful boyish smile.

Aria heart rate quickened and she felt a tingling in her stomach as she internally battled with the strong urge to make hot and heavy love to Ezra, right then and there. Over the past three days, Aria and Ezra had only really had that one 'bathroom activities hour', and Aria could almost feel her need bubbling over._ It wasn't as if they'd never done it in a car anyway, and with such atmospheric, dangerous weather, well it almost seemed perfect._

An irritable, exasperated groan awoke Aria from her fantasy as Spencer, whose blood sugar levels were now fully restored along with her fantastic ability to deliver incredibly dry, sarcastic and overly opinionated remarks, began resentfully complaining about how 'unbelievably horny Ezra and Aria were'. "Seriously, you were about to pounce on him, weren't you Aria?"

Aria simply blushed and averted her eyes while Ezra's cheeks deeply reddened. He had almost forgotten the three girls were in the backseat. _God, he couldn't wait to get back to Rosewood._

Hanna smirked, enjoying the hilarity of the situation while Emily simply sighed and closed her eyes, desperately attempting to catch up on some missed sleep.

"Honestly, it's a miracle you haven't knocked Aria up yet Ezra." Spencer scoffed bitterly, folding her arms and narrowing her gaze.

Confused by Spencer's exaggerated reaction, Aria spun around to face her friend. "Spence…are you okay? I mean, do we really bother you that much?" she asked in bewilderment.

Spencer's expression fell slightly and she sighed deeply. "I'm sorry…I guess if anything, I'm a little jealous."

"Is this about you and Toby? Because, like we talked about, you don't have anything to worry about. You just need to surprise him with a romantic dinner or something…something impulsive and fun!" Aria suggested light heartedly.

"Well that's easy for you to say, but I'm not exactly the queen of spontaneity." Spencer grumbled.

Aria bit her lip. She knew exactly what would help Spencer out, and it _was not_ a romantic dinner. She had almost told the girls the other night but Ezra had been too embarrassed. She glanced over at him now, his eyes fixed on the windy road.

Aria pulled out her phone and typed quickly. A few seconds later, Spencer's ringtone emanated throughout the car.

"Hey, how are you getting cell service?!" Hanna demanded.

Spencer shrugged and looked down at the text. Surprisingly, it was from Aria. What was really the most surprising however, were the next few lines Spencer read.

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed the signature shape of a 'O'.

"OH. MY. GOD. ARIA?!" Spencer's spluttered in shock.

Aria raised her eyebrows. "Hey, shut up." she whispered through gritted teeth. Ezra would kill her if he knew she had told Spencer about _their thing_.

Confused at the interaction between the pair, Ezra, Emily and Hanna stared at the girls. Aria shrugged, feigning confusion, and turned to look out the window.

Spencer simply stared, absolutely dumfounded at her phone for a good few minutes before typing a reply.

**_THAT'S WHAT EZRA AND YOU DO? THAT'S YOUR THING?!_**

**-Spencer**

Aria smiled. Spencer had always been a little...quaint. Particularly when it came to things like sex.

**_Yep, and you should totally try it with Toby! If he's anything like Ezra, he'll LOVE it, trust me._**

**-Aria**

Spencer stared at Aria's reply in deep contemplation...

**Okay, so maybe not my greatest chapter but I know some of you have been waiting so I figured I'd just upload it! **

**I have been feeling a little disheartened at the lack of views and reviews lately...so idk maybe tell you friends about this fanfic? Spread the word? Review? I'd love you forever!**

**missdallywinston: this is awkward because on Tumblr I'm 'ezraschickpeas' and then there's another blog called 'ezras-chickpeas', so you might be thinking of that blog, not mine? Idk not many people follow me on my PLL blog :( But thank you so much for the kind words! I love your writing so I kinda freaked when I saw this.**

**Another thing, some of you were kinda shocked that I said I was happy Ezra got shot in the finale and I'd like to clear that up a bit. I am one hundred per cent certain that Ezra is not going to die. Ian Harding is going to be a series regular in Season Five, Marlene mentioned Ezra being in Christmas boxers in the Christmas episode, and I've heard rumours that Ezra is going to help the girls a lot in finding out who A is. So yeah, I know he isn't going to die and really, if Ezra hadn't been on that rooftop, Aria most likely wouldn't have ever spoken to him again. She needed to see him almost die to realise how much she really needs him.**

**Also, I wrote a sparia one-shot called 'In the Darkness of the Night' and I'd love it if you checked it out!**

**Anddd another thing, so I'm from Australia and I get kinda confused about how the school years are structured in the US, so could someone tell me when exactly spring break is? Also how much of school is left after spring break and before their summer break?**

***follow me on Tumblr at 'ezraschickpeas' and 'itslikewedontremembertherain'***

**Okay, that's enough talking! Again, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!**

**Get me 15 reviews on this chapter and I'll update by Friday? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's chapter eight...but I do want to say that something is going to happen/come up in this chapter and before you all riot or stop reading please just keep in mind _the context_ of this story...as in it's supposed to be humorous and light-hearted...**

**Oh and that 'thing' that Aria texted Spencer isn't mentioned in this chapter but there's a good chance it's going to resurface soon...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars... :(**

Three hours later and the scene in Ezra Fitz's car was one to be reckoned with. A young, brunette girl with tan skin gripped tightly to the steering wheel as she desperately attempted to block the horrific noises and smells filling the air. In the seat next to her, an older man slumped weakly against the car door, his head pathetically resting against the window. Three girls in the backseat similarly posed; a blonde dangled her head precariously out the window while the two brunettes leaned limply on each other, seeking an unattainable respite.

Groans, moans and suspicious stomach gurglings could be heard and the stench of vomited chocolate cake and what were once vending machine snacks, reeked throughout the car. Emily Fields' driver-side window was rolled down completely yet that did little to dissipate the ghastly smell. She decided to turn on the air conditioning, hoping it would somewhat improve the situation but it only proved disastrous. The vile smell was now revolving steadily throughout the car.

"Damn you Mrs Rosenthal." Ezra mumbled as he clutched his stomach tightly.

Emily glanced over. It was the first comprehensible sentence any member of the group had uttered it a long while. "What was that Mr Fitz?"

"Mrs Rosenthal…she baked us that cake." Ezra groaned as his stomach churned.

Emily bit her lip in an attempt to suppress a laugh. She knew this whole situation was really quite horrific… yet it was also a little funny, even she had to admit that.

* * *

It was now 5:34 pm and the group had finally made it back to Rosewood. The first stop was Hanna's house, where Emily and Ashley practically carried Hanna to her room, who dramatically declared she was on her death bed. The second stop was at Spencer's, whose stubbornness Emily was suddenly incredibly grateful for. The tall girl wearily stumbled off, ordering Emily to stay in the car. And the last stop was Ezra's, where Aria was also going to stay.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Emily warily scanned her eyes over the crime scene that was now Ezra's apartment. Aria's head was currently leaning over a toilet bowl while Ezra was lying in the foetal position on the bed, his arm wrapped tightly around a bucket.

Ezra weakly waved his arm as if to dismiss Emily but she couldn't help but feel anxious about leaving the pair. Hanna had her mother to look after her, and Spencer had Toby (who had promised he'd be there)…but Ezra and Aria only had each other, and by the looks of things, they weren't exactly capable of helping each other.

Emily's mind also drifted to Ezra's car… it really needed to be cleaned out soon or that smell was never going to go away. She sighed and walked over to Ezra's kitchen, pulling out various pots and pans. Nurse Emily she would be.

* * *

Forty-eight hours later and Emily, Hanna and Spencer sat in Ezra's apartment, trying to coax Aria into drinking some tea. Ezra, Hanna and Spencer had recovered after a good day, but Aria was still deliriously sick. She wasn't eating (anything she did eat only came back up), she had a terrible fever and painful stomach cramps. The girls had come to relieve Ezra from his nursing duties, though they weren't sure they were doing such a good job.

"Aria, honey, you've got to drink something." Spencer begged, caressing Aria's feverish cheek.

Aria simply shook her tiny head and buried herself further under the mountain of blankets on Ezra's bed.

"She's been like this for the past two days. Won't eat or drink anything." Emily stated frustratingly.

"You're not going to get better if you don't drink something." Spencer said a little more sternly, hoping Aria would respond.

Silence greeted the girls and Hanna sighed dramatically.

"I don't even understand why she's not better yet. We all are." Hanna declared to the other girls as if Aria wasn't there.

"Well it's obviously because she won't eat or drink!" Spencer exclaimed, hoping her frustration evidently seeping through her tone, would somehow get Aria to follow her orders.

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Hanna 'whispered' loudly.

"WHAT?" Spencer, Emily and Aria spluttered.

"Oh, you are alive." Hanna smiled, motioning to Aria who had sat up from Ezra's bed.

"You think I might be pregnant?!" Aria stuttered.

"Well…I mean, it would explain everything…the vomiting, the fact you're not better yet like the rest of us…and I mean, come on, we all expected it, didn't we? You and Ezra, in that motel bathroom the other day? If you're having sex like that all the time it's a miracle you didn't get pregnant before this!" Hanna smirked humorously.

The faces of Spencer, Emily and Aria were painted with shock.

Aria's face went even paler than it had been, the blood draining out of her body. _Hanna wasn't right…right?_

* * *

"Finally! What took you so long?" Spencer exclaimed to Hanna and Emily as they walked through Ezra's apartment door. Emily carried a very identifiable white, paper bag with her.

"The checkout line was crazy and we wanted to make sure we got the right ones, not just cheap, dodgy ones." Hanna replied.

"So, you got them?" Aria asked weakly with a slight tremble in her voice.

Spencer noticed the small girl's frame shaking and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Let's just get this over and done with, okay?"

Everyone nodded and each reached inside the white paper bag to retrieve a box.

"So we're all doing this together, right?" Aria asked tentatively.

"Absolutely. You don't have to feel alone Aria." Emily declared.

"Plus, I've kinda always wanted to do this. It'll be fun!" Hanna chimed.

* * *

Five minutes later and all four girls each held a white stick in their hands. A small timer distantly beeped and all eyes focussed on Aria's.

"I can't do this guys!" Aria quaked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes, yes you can!" Spencer put her stick down on the bathroom counter and grabbed Aria's arms. "Look, no matter what's on the other side of that stick, we're all here for you. And you may as well get this over with, the waiting is killing me!"

"Killing you? Really Spence? I'm pretty sure Aria's the one whose life is at stake here." Emily narrowed her eyes at Spencer.

"Guys she's not dying! She just might be knocked up, is all!" Hanna remarked.

"Okay, on the count of three we'll all look at our sticks together." Spencer commanded, squeezing Aria's hand tightly.

Each girl nodded in agreement and chanted together. "One…two…three."

Aria began sobbing hysterically as her eyes scanned the pregnancy stick. Spencer, after quickly glancing at her own negative one, was filled with a rush of panic and terror as she assumed the worst. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms tightly around the girl, almost crushing her.

Hanna soon joined in the hug which continued for a good couple of minutes until Aria's tiny voice could be heard beneath the two bigger girls. They unwrapped their arms from around the brunette and released her into the bathroom air. Aria's cheeks were glazed with tears but a grateful smile was painted on her face.

"Wait, was yours positive or negative?" Spencer prodded curiously. She was incredibly confused – not a state Spencer Hastings appreciated being in.

"Negative." Aria squeaked before crying softly again.

"This is a good thing right?" Spencer asked gently, caressing Aria's dark hair.

She felt the girl nod beneath her. "I'm sorry to scare you guys, I just got really overwhelmed." Aria weakly smiled.

Relieved sighs and smiles were shared by the three girls.

"We should still take you to the doctor though, you might have the flu. That would explain why you're not getting better like the rest of us." Spencer insisted to which Aria nodded appreciatively.

"Em…are you okay?" Hanna inquired.

Aria and Spencer turned their attention to the unusually quiet girl. Emily hadn't spoken a single word since Aria's revelation.

Emily's cheeks were a bright pink colour and her expression was wrinkled with anxiety. Uneasily she simply lifted her pregnancy stick and held it out to show the other three girls.

Shocked gasps resounded from the trio as a clear plus symbol was displayed.

Silence muted the bathroom and Emily's eyes were filled with fear.

A good few seconds passed before Spencer, always the intelligent one, reported "No, this can't be right. This one must be faulty."

Murmurs of agreement echoed and Emily released a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll…I'll just take another one."

Hanna stared at Emily intently. "You are still _gay_ right?"

Emily stared back at Hanna. "Yeah…"

"Oh, good."

"Why is that good?" Emily pressed, a little perplexed.

"Oh, no reason." Hanna quickly moved on, diverting the conversation back to Emily's positive pregnancy test.

"Here's another one, take it again." Hanna shoved the box in Emily's hands and waited, looking at her expectantly.

Emily simply stared at the three girls. "Guys, I'm not peeing in front of you!"

"Ohh right." The three girls retreated from the bathroom and waited outside the door.

Five minutes later and Emily burst from the bathroom door, proudly displaying a negative test. The four girls laughed merrily and hugged each other in celebration.

"Ugh I need to lay down." Aria groaned after being spun around by a dancing Hanna.

* * *

"Babe…what on earth is this?" Ezra came out of the bathroom, tentatively holding a positive pregnancy test in his hand and displaying a look of pure terror on his face. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

Aria smiled from underneath Ezra's bed covers and motioned for Ezra to come sit next to her. "Don't worry about that, it's just Emily's." Aria sat up and gave Ezra a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ohh, oh thank god." Ezra breathed a sigh of relief.

Aria frowned slightly and asked "But would it have been so bad if I was? Pregnant, that is?"

Ezra's brow furrowed and he placed his hand over Aria's. "Aria, you know I want to have children with you…but just not yet. Not when you're still in school, not when you're still a teenager." He placed a firm kiss on Aria's forehead.

Aria's expression relaxed and she giggled. "How many kids do you want?"

"Hmm…how does four sound?"

"Four?! Absolutely not! My god, Ezra, do not make me deliver four babies!" Aria squealed in a mixture of laughter and terror.

"I just can't wait until I can kiss your belly and recite poetry to our baby." Ezra smiled, his hands roaming underneath the blankets, further and further down…

"Will you still love me when I'm fat? And when I'm grumpy and moody and craving pickles in the middle of the night?" Aria inquired, her stomach fluttering at the sensation of Ezra's hands on her skin.

"I'll always love you Aria." Ezra whispered in her ear, his hands reaching the warm skin of her stomach.

The pair's lips soon joined together in a passionate kiss, and Aria felt herself sinking underneath the weight of Ezra. Ezra and Aria's tongues fought for dominance as they fervently began stripping each other of clothing items.

Just as Ezra broke away from Aria's lips, his lungs fighting for air, his thoughts backtracked slightly. "Wait, Emily's pregnant?!"

Aria just giggled and reattached her lips to a very confused Ezra.

**So I hope you enjoyed that! Please, please,please review! Reviews seriously make my day and give me so much motivation!**

**Also, thank you to all who have reviewed. I love you so much :)**

**One more thing, at the end of the last chapter I asked if any of you (being from the US) could tell me when exactly spring break is? And when the summer holidays are as well? It'd be great if someone could tell me!**

**Anyway, have a wonderful day/night! xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay some of you were confused about the last chapter...no, Emily is NOT pregnant. The first test she took was a false positive and obviously she couldn't possibly be pregnant anyway because she's gay. Then she took another test and 'Emily burst from the bathroom door, proudly displaying a negative test'...so yeah.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it doesn't have all the girls in it.**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars...**

Another half week had flown by and only a few days of freedom remained before the four girls had to return to the drudgery of history papers and calculus equations. After confirming Spencer's suspicions of Aria's simply having the flu, the doctor prescribed antibiotics and plenty of rest. Aria quickly improved and soon enough she had bounced right back to her bright and determined self. Despite maintaining absolutely no correspondence, both Ezra and the girls mutually felt, well frankly a little guiltily disappointed at Aria's quick recovery. Certain that their road trip had been a flying success, Aria had busied herself with enthusiastically planning the group's next get-together.

"Babe, are you free this Thursday?" Aria called out from the bed, to Ezra who was taking a shower.

"I think so, why?"

"We should catch up with the girls! I haven't seen them in a few days." Aria stated, her fingers swiftly typing out a group text to the girls.

An uncomfortable cough was heard from the bathroom and Aria paused for a moment, her fingers still.

"You okay in there?"

Ezra was silent for a moment. He knew that Aria had now completely recovered from her flu, and with that so had her potential to unleash terror on Ezra. If he so much as protested the idea of gathering with her friends, he knew the consequence – he would be iced-out for days. Aria's wrath was _not_ something Ezra found very pleasant.

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds good." Ezra pretended, though he felt a little nauseous at the idea of having to face the girls again. That road trip was filled with far too many horrifically embarrassing memories.

Ezra turned the shower off and stepped out, drying himself with a towel. He applied some deodorant and brushed his teeth before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking out to meet Aria. His smile fell as he saw Aria's disappointed expression, her shoulders sagging and her forehead furrowed. Her eyes were trained on her phone and she sighed sadly.

"Spencer, Hanna and Emily are _all_ supposedly busy until school goes back." Aria muttered before lifting her phone up to show Ezra.

"Supposedly?" Ezra lifted his eyebrow, his suspicions high.

Aria stood up and rested her hands on Ezra's bare chest, her hazel eyes adoringly gazing into Ezra's. Ezra smiled and wrapped one arm around Aria's tiny waist, the other lifted up to lightly caress her cheek. Just before lifting her lips to Ezra's, Aria whispered "I think they might be avoiding us."

Ezra stopped and pulled back slightly. "Honey, I think if they're avoiding anyone, it would be _me_" he chuckled quietly.

Aria pouted her lips in a way that made Ezra's stomach flop. "I thought things were going so well on that road trip."

Pressing his nose against Aria's, Ezra replied "They did. For us, at least. Remember that hour we spent in the shower?"

Aria giggled and trailed her fingers down Ezra's chest, just stopping before they reached the towel. "I remember that _very_ clearly."

Ezra leaned down and kissed Aria deeply, before picking her up and laying her down on the bed.

* * *

Greeted with numerous 'missed' phone calls and selective unanswered texts, Aria's suspicions were confirmed. Her friends really weren't all that keen on going to a four-hour long re-enactment of Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ with Aria and Ezra.

Aria sighed and put down her phone. Sure, perhaps Shakespeare wasn't exactly Hanna or Emily's thing but Aria had felt at least Spencer would've jumped at the chance to see some live theatre. The more Aria pondered it, the more irritated she grew with her friends.

Her deep thinking was suddenly shattered and reality crashed down when Spencer burst through Ezra's apartment door, breathing laboured, eyes wide with anxiety, and voice vulnerable and panic-filled. "Aria, help!"

At the sight of Spencer's unsettled state, Aria immediately sat up from Ezra's couch. Her previous disgruntlement with the girl disappeared immediately. Spencer's sudden appearance was unexpected and Aria simply stared at her friend in confusion for a good few seconds before comprehending the situation and jumping up to meet the girl at the door. At closer inspection, Aria could see Spencer's makeup was chaotic and her hair was in desperate need of a good brush. She wrapped her arms tightly around the taller girl before asking "What happened Spence? Are you okay?" Aria's mind vividly travelled to every terrible situation Spencer may have possibly found herself in.

"I'm fine, I'm…no, I'm not fine at all!" Spencer unwrapped Aria from her body, and taking her hands, led them both to the couch.

"Okay, well tell me everything. I'm sure we can figure this out." Aria nodded reassuringly. It wasn't often that Spencer Hastings needed fixing but when she did, Aria was always sure to be there to catch her fall.

Spencer's gaze dropped to her lap and her fingers began to fiddle nervously. "It's stupid really…well you know _that thing_ you told me I should try with Toby?"

Aria nodded carefully and grabbed Spencer's hands. "So did you? Try it, I mean?"

Spencer gulped and lifted her eyes to meet Aria's. Her cheeks began to redden and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Yeah."

Aria smiled. "Well that's great, isn't it? Did Toby like it?"

Spencer's gaze dropped once more and she said nothing. She bit her lip hard.

"Spence…what happened?" Aria queried, incredibly perplexed but also a little apprehensive to find out what really occurred.

"Well it just didn't…quite _work_." Spencer mumbled, still refusing to meet Aria's eye.

"What _exactly_ did you do?" Aria asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

When greeted with only bitter silence, Aria sighed dramatically. "Okay, fine, don't tell me. But I'm sure it can't be that bad. Nothing's beyond repair!"

"Yeah well, think again. I'm pretty sure Toby's never going to look at me again, let alone sleep with me. I should've never taken your advice." Spencer snapped.

"Hey, don't get mad at me!" Aria shot back. In a more sympathetic tone, she added "I'm sure we can fix this. I'll just…_teach_ you through it. I probably shouldn't have just thrown you in the deep end without any guidance anyway."

Spencer's cheeks blushed as her eyes flittered across Ezra's apartment to his unmade bed. "Teach me?" her voice squeaked nervously.

Aria, following Spencer's gaze, chuckled and exclaimed, "Not like that! Besides, the whole geography would be completely different with a girl anyway, it'd be useless even practicing."

Spencer nibbled on her thumb nail. "What did you have in mind then?"

After a moment of deliberation, Aria confidently walked across to Ezra's desk. She picked up Ezra's laptop and brought it back over to Spencer's lap. "Ezra and I have some…_home movies_." Aria smirked while looking through various files on the screen.

"ARIA! I AM NOT ABOUT TO WATCH YOU AND MR FITZ GET IT ON, MY GOD!" Spencer screeched and jumped off the couch, backing away from Aria as if she were a ticking time bomb.

Aria laughed at Spencer's fiery cheeks and patted the couch, motioning for her to come back. "Relax, Spence! I was only kidding!"

Spencer let out a deep breath. "Oh."

"…sort of." Aria added, biting her lip in an attempt to suppress a giggle.

"Aria?!" Spencer heaved, her frustration and embarrassment doubling.

"Well you won't tell me what happened but you still came to me for help." Aria looked to Spencer for confirmation.

Spencer gave a little nod, her eyes trailing back towards the laptop Aria had in her lap.

"Say hello to Google." Aria commanded, before positioning the laptop in Spencer's lap.

* * *

As Ezra Fitz climbed the stairs leading up to his apartment, his expression softened at the promise of his beloved Aria waiting behind his apartment door, and a smile crept onto his face. The nights when Aria could sleep over were his favourite; there really was nothing like waking up with his beautiful girlfriend in his arms.

As Ezra approached his door, his hand on the door knob, he suddenly stopped. He could hear…_moans_. Heavy, laboured moaning extending from inside his apartment!

Ezra deliberated for a moment before deciding there was nothing he could do but walk inside. He couldn't even begin to fathom what was occurring behind his thin apartment walls.

As he opened the door, he breathed a short sigh of relief when all he saw was his girlfriend Aria, and her best friend Spencer, sitting on the couch together. His breathing stopped almost immediately afterwards though, as his eyes lay sight on the source of the suspicious noises.

Aria and Spencer were intently scrutinising a laptop,_ Ezra's_ laptop, before they noticed him standing in the doorway. Both their heads shot up instantly, and their facial expressions displayed two very different emotions. Spencer Hastings turned bright red and her eyes widened in fear. Aria Montgomery however, plastered her face with an 'innocent' look Ezra had come to recognise very well. She manipulated it carefully and perhaps to an objective observer it might look like she had nothing to hide and was certainly telling the truth. Ezra however, knew otherwise.

Aria immediately flipped the laptop screen down and jumped up to greet her boyfriend. "Ezra! You're home early." She helped him take off his coat and gave him a passionate kiss.

Ezra, a little befuddled, motioned towards the laptop asking "What were you guys looking at?"

"Oh…nothing!" Aria quickly commented before walking over to the kitchen and pulling some mugs out. "Who wants coffee?"

"Yes! Me! Please." Spencer hurriedly stuttered, desperately hoping Ezra wouldn't push the topic any further.

"Babe…what were you showing Spencer?" Ezra queried, growing slightly anxious.

"Relax." Aria reached over to undo Ezra's tie before quietly whispering in his ear. "Our home movies are safe."

**So what did you think? Please, please, please review! Nothing makes me smile more than reading a review!**

**Oh and thanks for everyone who told me about spring and summer breaks, that was all really helpful!**

**Also, if you want, you can leave suggestions or maybe things you would want to see happen in this fic. I might include some of them!**

**Anyway, I always talk too much but have a wonderful Easter to those who celebrate it!**

**Thank you all for everything. I love you more than you could ever know! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters in two days...ya'll better love me. I guess that's what happens when you're on holidays and pll isn't airing and you feel like you've literally read every Ezria fanfic ever created. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars :(**

It was the last Sunday, the last night before the school term began again and as Aria lay down on the bed in Ezra's apartment, she experienced an overwhelming feeling of disappointment rush over her. Despondently she lay there, staring up at the ceiling and desperately wished Ezra would hurry back already. He had left twenty minutes earlier to fetch some dinner, and Aria was waiting impatiently, urgently needing to feel his strong, protective embrace.

Deep down, Aria knew she was overreacting, yet she couldn't help but feel upset and slightly pissed at her three best friends. Her main goal for the break had been to initiate some kind of friendship between her friends and her boyfriend, and she honestly believed after their road trip that she had accomplished that. But once they all got back, her friends decided to completely ignore the existence and memory of that road trip, and with that, the presence of Ezra Fitz.

Aria sighed once more and sat up with a huff. Aimlessly, she wandered around the apartment and daydreamed about how _their_ apartment might look like once Aria moved in completely. She stopped by Ezra's desk, her eyes admiring the beautiful, engraved wood, the disarray of papers covered in random scribbles of possible literary genius, the photo frame displaying two soul mates perfectly in love, the acceptance letter from a publishing company.

Aria froze as she caught sight of the last item. She lifted up the letter and her eyes frantically devoured the typed words. _Redwood Publishing Company is happy to announce the publication of your poem 'Midnight Tremors'. Congratulations Ezra Fitz!' _

Aria's trembling hands held the letter and her brow wrinkled in confusion. _Why hadn't Ezra mentioned this? _A smile broke out onto Aria's face as the reality of the letter's possibilities sank in. Ezra was getting published! _But what was this poem?_ Aria had certainly never read it.

She carefully placed the letter back down on the desk, making sure it did not appear to have been moved and went back to the bed to lie down. Sure enough, a minute later a soaking wet Ezra appeared at the door, his arms stuffed with numerous bags of takeout.

Aria laughed at the sight. Ezra even had one bag in his mouth. She walked over and relieved him of some bags before kissing him happily. "Why some much?" Aria giggled, her eyes surveying the takeout, certain they would have enough to last a month.

"You know that vegan place we love? _Mr T's? _They're closing down! So I decided we may as well have a farewell feast." Ezra explained while shrugging out of his wet clothing, one item at a time.

"Oh, so you admit to loving vegan food now? My, how things have changed." Aria smirked, her eyes trailing down Ezra's body as she admired how the rain forced his clothes to cling tightly to his toned body.

Noticing the distant and glazed look in Aria's eyes, and their obvious displacement from his face, Ezra grinned. Aria had never been very subtle about conveying what she wanted.

"Maybe the takeout can wait. I really should hop in the shower and get warmed up." Ezra chimed, perhaps with a little too much enthusiasm. Aria hummed in agreement and before Ezra knew it, her lips were on his, her tongue passionately invading his mouth.

Twenty minutes later they both leaned into one another, tired but completely at bliss, the shower water drizzling down on them, mirroring the outside rainstorm. As Ezra lightly caressed Aria's back, with her head snuggling into his chest, he leant down to kiss the top of her head. Aria smiled beneath him and lifted her head, gazing into his blue eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting published?" Aria whispered tentatively, almost a little afraid of Ezra's answer.

After a moment of hesitation, Ezra sighed, though a smile was etched on his face. "I wanted to surprise you. I should've hidden that letter."

"So when can I read it?" Aria squealed excitedly.

Ezra laughed heartedly and kissed his adorable girlfriend on the forehead. "Don't get too excited. It's all about the nightmarish spring break I had with your friends."

Aria opened her mouth in shock, disbelief plastering her face. Ezra laughed again, leaning forward to kiss his girlfriend hard on the lips. "I'm kidding!"

But Aria didn't laugh. Instead she shot Ezra a dead glare and ripped open the shower curtain with a huff. She stalked out the shower and out of the bathroom (not even bothering to pick up a towel), leaving a very stunned and intimidated Ezra.

* * *

The next day at school, Aria buzzed with excitement. Despite still feeling annoyed with her friends and their lack of enthusiasm towards spending time with her and her boyfriend, Aria had decided to forgive them momentarily. Today she needed their help.

"Hey guys!" Aria chirped as she approached Hanna, Emily and Spencer at the lockers.

The three girls exchanged guilty looks. They knew they owed Aria an explanation for all the missed calls and texts, and yet Aria was so…_happy_. They were more than confused.

"Hey…" they mumbled in unison. Aria gave them a look. She sighed. "Look, I know you've all been avoiding me and Ezra, but I'll be mad at you later. Right now, I need some manpower."

"Manpower?" Emily questioned with a raised eyebrow and a playful glint in her eye.

"Yep, so I just found out last night that Ezra's getting a poem published! So I was thinking about doing something special for him tonight but with such short notice…well I was kinda hoping we could all skip last period and go to our apartment and get the place ready." Aria beamed excitedly with a proud smile.

"_Our_ apartment? Oh my god Aria, you and Fitz are like an old married couple." Hanna groaned.

"Wait you want us to skip _English_? _Mr Fitz's_ class?" Emily interrogated in disbelief.

Ignoring the other two, Aria looked to Spencer with a meaningful look in her eye. "Come on, _you owe me."_

Spencer gulped, knowing exactly what Aria was referring to. Before any of the other girls could comment, Spencer nodded her head. "Absolutely! Yeah, if we go at the start of lunch we'll have a good three or four hours to make it all perfect." Despite her reservations, Spencer knew she had no choice. She would never hear the end of it if Hanna found out about Aria's advice and Spencer's problem with…_that thing_.

Aria squealed happily and cannon-balled into her three friends, squeezing them delightedly.

* * *

"Oh my god, what is this?!" Hanna shrieked, her voice resonating from the bathroom.

Aria's face instantly went pale while both Spencer and Emily turned to her, their faces mixed with questioning and amusement.

Aria gulped and slowly walked into the bathroom, fearful of what Hanna might've found. She hadn't exactly had much spare time to tidy up the place that morning, Ezra wanting to 'make up' for his failed attempt at humour in yesterday's shower.

Initial relief washed over Aria as all she saw in Hanna's hand were a pair of panties. Relief immediately transitioned into deep embarrassment as she comprehended that _in_ _Hanna's hands were Aria's panties…her _used_ panties._

"Hanna?!" Aria cried, her cheeks turning pink. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, but if _that's_ what you plan on wearing tonight, then you my friend, have a problem." Hanna shrugged, dropping the underwear onto the bathroom floor with a flick of a finger.

Aria folded her arms, beginning to feel very defensive. She looked down at her panties on the floor - white cotton with faded pink polka dots. "Why, what's wrong with my underwear?" Aria asked stubbornly, though both she and Hanna knew the answer.

Hanna smiled supportively and walked over to give the smaller girl a hug, which wasn't enthusiastically returned. "Look, we've still got an hour. I'll go run down to the mall and pick up something more…_appropriate_."

Aria bit her lip. She knew Hanna was right and she did want to make this night extra special for Ezra. "Fine, but nothing…_exotic_, okay?" Aria blushed a little, pondering whether it really was a good idea to leave her dignity vulnerable in the hands of Hanna Marin.

"Nothing exotic." Hanna confirmed with a sly wink.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Hanna burst through Ezra's apartment door, lingerie bag in hand. She was panting heavily, struggling to regain her breath. Emily, Spencer and Aria all paused from their various jobs, cleaning, cooking and setting up the table, to stare at Hanna. Humorous looks were exchanged between the three while Hanna puffed and heaved, her lungs fighting to regain oxygen.

"You have no idea how hard that was!" she finally spluttered.

"Were the checkout lines really that bad?" Spencer asked.

Hanna frowned. "No, the mall wasn't that busy but _you should've seen the sales_ they had! I literally had to run away!"

The three girls burst out laughing while Hanna glared at them. "Thanks Hanna." Aria hugged her blonde friend before taking the bag.

"Okay, you go put that on and Spencer and Emily can finish up here." Hanna commanded before collapsing heavily onto the couch.

"Umm hello?! Aren't you going to help, Hanna?" Emily demanded.

"Umm hello?!" Hanna mimicked. "I just sprinted through a mall for Aria. I think I've done my bit!" She cried before kicking off her heels and spreading her arms and legs out on the couch.

Emily sighed and turned her attention back to the lasagne that was baking in the oven.

The last few minutes were chaotic as Spencer and Emily struggled to swiftly set and decorate the table, make sure the food stayed warm, and finish cleaning the kitchen, knowing they were pressed for time.

"Em, can you hurry up a bit there? He could be home at any second!" Spencer order Emily with a crazed look in her eye.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Emily shot back, glaring at the brunette.

Suddenly a roar emanated from the bathroom. "HANNA?!"

Hanna shot up from the couch, her eyes wide with fear. Spencer and Emily also stopped what they were doing, frozen.

At the same time, the distinguishable sound of a key unlocking a door was heard and all three heads turned to face a very shocked and confused Ezra Fitz.

All was silent for a good ten seconds, eyes darting frantically between persons, motions stilled with disbelief.

A loud crash was heard from the bathroom and it seemed to knock everyone out of their stupor. Ezra put down his brief case and hurried off towards the bathroom, followed obediently by the three girls, Spencer complete with a spatula in hand.

The sight before them was enough to make anyone struggle not to laugh. Aria Montgomery was lying on the bathroom floor, squirming about, apparently struggling to put on the far-too-small lingerie set that Hanna had bought her. She looked up at Ezra and the three girls standing at the door, stunned.

Aria closed her eyes for a moment, her hands frozen in place. After a few seconds, she slowly opened one eye before quickly shutting it again. Dammit, this was actually happening.

She sighed and opened her eyes completely before accepting the hand Ezra offered. She stood up, dressed only in a very ill-fitting bra and pantie set.

No one had yet to say anything and the silence was making Aria incredibly self-conscious. Well, that and the fact she was hardly wearing anything.

She coughed quietly and looked over Ezra's shoulder to give a meaningful glare to the girls. They took the hint and disappeared immediately, one following the other. She turned to look back at Ezra, whose expression had turned from shock to concern to amusement.

"Surprise." Aria offered with a weak smile.

Ezra chuckled heavily. "Oh, is that what this is?" He placed his hands on Aria's arms as his eyes trailed over her body.

Squirming a little, now feeling incredibly self-conscious and incredibly mad at herself for agreeing to let Hanna choose lingerie for her which was clearly two sizes too small, Aria bit her lip and tried hard not to giggle.

"I wanted to celebrate your poem being published with a dinner and a special night, so the girls came over and helped me get ready." Aria explained, placing her hands on Ezra's chest.

"So that's why none of your faces were in my class today." Ezra smirked, brushing some wayward hairs away from Aria's face before leaning in and kissing her hard on the lips. Aria let out a whimper of satisfaction and need, jumping up onto Ezra, her legs wrapped around his waist.

They continued passionately kissing before Ezra began to walk them backwards out of the bathroom and towards the bed. Just as he turned to place Aria softly down on the blankets, they heard a loud cough and froze immediately. Their eyes darted across to the sofa where the faces of Spencer, Hanna and Emily could be seen.

Ezra sprang off of Aria, while she grabbed a blanket to cover herself (ignoring the fact every member in the room had all seen her exposed just a few minutes before). "What are you guys still doing here?" she shrieked, her eyes wide.

The three girls looked at each other before looking back at Aria and Ezra.

"Ohh."

"Umm…"

"Right! We should go!"

The last comment came from Spencer, who sprang up from the couch, grabbing the arms of Hanna and Emily. She dragged the two of them out the door, opening it and shutting it with a slam.

Aria and Ezra were left with silence. They looked back at each other, Ezra standing up, several metres away from Aria now, who was tightly clutching the blanket to cover her body.

A smile and then an escaped giggle quickly turned into uproarious laughter and soon enough the two found themselves sprawled out on the bed, clutching their stomachs and each other. Tears soon fell from Aria's eyes as she laughed heartedly and Ezra's whole frame shook. Once their laughter started to simmer down, Ezra leaned over to Aria, holding her face in his hands and whispering "This was the best surprise ever" before pressing his lips passionately onto Aria's.

**So what did you think? Please review! Reviews are possibly my favourite thing in this world. Literally.**

**Also, I know a lot of you desperately want to know what Ezria's 'thing' is, the thing Spencer tried...but I'm just not sure whether I should reveal it. I feel like it's funnier when I kinda leave it mysterious and your own minds can run wild? idk I'll think about it**

**Anyway, feel free to leave suggestions or ideas of what you might want to see in this fic. I might include some!**

**Have a wonderful Easter if you celebrate it! I love you all so much. :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
